


Just One Drink

by Mertronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Not planned out, POV First Person, POV Hermione Granger, Single Parent Hermione Granger, Strictly winging it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertronus/pseuds/Mertronus
Summary: Just one drink would never lower Hermione's inhibitions enough to let her completely open up to the possibility of an amazing night... And so much more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 68
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you do when you can't decide between updating "Mine", finishing the epilogue for "50 First Dates", or working on one of your other pieces you've started and have yet to post?
> 
> You start an entirely new fic that you've been daydreaming about! Of course...
> 
> Full disclosure...I have no idea how long or short this one will be. I'm totally and completely winging it. No notes, no beta, just me and my daydreams!!! Hope you enjoy :D

The hotel's bar was dimly lit and quiet...soothing, just how I liked it. I took a sip from my glass of red wine and smiled at the content moment. One glass was all I needed tonight...one glass to unwind and relax.

If you told me just a few years ago that I would love evenings like this - dining alone in a restaurant with a huge queen size bed all for me in a quiet hotel room waiting just upstairs - I would have laughed at you. Admittedly, I always loved my solitude, but I never let it go further than my childhood home. Well, maybe the park down the street on occassion. But Hermione Jean Granger would never dream of dining alone, or going to a movie alone, or seeking out the bliss of the beach on a warm Sunday morning alone...what would others think of me?

And yet, shortly after becoming a mother, I taught myself to cherish these moments so much more.

Now, don't get me wrong...I love my Rosie something awful. From the moment I first held her in my arms, I knew she would be my partner in crime in all things. Ten years later and that's never been more true. She is a miniature version of me - though admittedly a more fun version - and is my best friend.

_Your child isn't supposed to be your best friend._

Yes, yes I've heard it a billion times. Well...I don't care. She is. She has to be for us to spend 96% of our time together - and only some of the time want to strangle each other.

See, she's been home-schooled since the very beginning (I've always been weary of the American public school system and as actually home-schooled myself) and I run my proofreading and editing business from home. So we spend our days working side by side in the office that I set up for us. 

When we're not working and 'schooling' as she calls it, we're cooking, having movie nights, reading together, exploring museums, zoos, aquariums and the like, or travelling together. Most nights she even climbs into my bed - which I'll admit I've never minded one bit - so yes, she is literally at my side almost all of the time. And I love it.

That's why I have to make myself look forward to these moments of solitude. I have to force myself to look forward to her time with her father.

She doesn't get to physically see him often, he's a professional athlete and thus is on the road most of the year. They video chat a few times a week while he's in season, and she makes it a point to watch each and every one of his games. During his off season we set up visits so they can spend time together. 

The first few times I hated it. I was a miserable blubbering mess without her and sank into a pit of despair, a tub of ice cream, and sob-worthy movies on Netflix. I even slept on the couch because my bed felt too big and lonely without her warm little body curled up beside mine for comfort. 

Finally, during one of her visits, I decided I wanted to get out of the house...maybe see a movie. My couple of friends were not available though, and I almost chickened out.

"Go alone," one of my closest friends from college Lavender Brown told me.

"Alone?" 

She chuckled at the shock and dismay in my voice. "Hermione, I promise you...it is not a devastating blow to your social status."

"I have no social status, Lav. You know that."

"Be that as it may, there is something...I don't know...blissful about going to see a movie alone. Just...go during a matinee time or a random Tuesday evening. Not a Friday or Saturday night...being alone in a movie theater surrounded by couples on date night _will_ depress you. You're not ready for that just yet."

I thought about it for a bit, then threw caution to the wind and took Lavender's advice.

And I felt freed.

Freed from the social rules and regulations that said you couldn't do these things by yourself. I started to plan my mini solo adventures just like I planned the adventures for Rose and I. This really helped me to somewhat look forward to rather than dread my time without her.

I still dreaded the exchange though.

Taking Rose to her father's family home wasn't too bad if it was the rare visit during the season - I would make sure she sees his family for a bit in the summer, even if he would not be in attendance. 

The issue was whenever he was home.

"Hermione," he leaned against the door frame and smiled sweetly...too sweetly.

"Viktor." I handed him Rose's bag - she had already said her goodbyes to me, hugged her father in greeting and barreled into the house in search of her Grammy and Gramps, and to see if any cousins would be visiting. "I hope you are well?"

He eyed me up and down in his usual way. "I am well. And you? You certainly look well."

I rolled my eyes at his usual attempt to seduce me. Ten years and he still made passes at me as if we were still the reckless college students we once were. Well...that _he_ once was. Me? I was the studious quiet one who got caught up in the romance...the appeal of maybe once day being the wife of a Minor League Baseball player who had scouts from the Major Leagues fighting over him...the thrill of this strapping man with the brooding foreign accent swooning over me. 

It was all good and well until I learned that he was also swooning over quite a few young women...but of course by then, Rose was on her way.

We got along well enough - we were, after all, once pretty good friends. But I quickly learned that I needed to keep things strictly cordial with him or he would take the inch I give him and run a mile with it. I'll admit...that's landed me right back in his bed during a couple of weak moments over the years. After the last time I vowed that I would not allow that to happen again. And I am proud to say that it had been three years since my last indiscretion.

Three long years. Three long lonely years of just me and my...well...batteries are not included. Good thing I always keep our battery supply well stocked.

"Thank you," I said shortly. "You know the drill, she has everything she needs in her bag - I'm sure she's outgrown the clothes she had here over the summer. There's medicine in her bag that needs to be refrigerated immediately so don't forget! She's getting over a bit of something but her doctor wants her to finish the medicine completely even though the symptoms are gone now. It should be done tomorrow, her alarm will go off on her phone to remind her to take it. She's all caught up with her work - ahead actually - so she's excited to have the week off so she can be at your full disposal and not have to worry about that - though she has a couple of books with her for downtime. You both have my number - make sure she charges her phone you know how she never keeps up with that. And she knows where I'll be staying if she needs me. But as she'll be with you, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Oh...are you staying nearby?"

I nodded. "I figured I would take advantage of the week and take some downtime for myself, enjoy being close to the city."

"Where are you staying? Maybe I can join you for a late supper if you get lonely." 

"Viktor," I sighed, "Did you hear anything else I said?"

"Yes, Hermione, I've got it - she's had a growth spurt, medicine to the fridge, no work needs to be done but she's still a bookworm... You know Rose will be well taken care of."

"I know Viktor I-"

"I want to be sure that _you_ are well taken care of as well." He reached out and tucked a curl behind my ear. For the briefest moment his touch sent a chill down the middle of my spine. Oh, he's too good at this.

_Hermione Granger you stop that right now._

I took a step back and smiled as pleasantly as I could. "You know as well as I do, that I take care of myself. Good night Viktor."

I sat at the bar and smiled at myself. I was proud. Three years now I've successfully avoided or turned down his advances. I really don't understand this hold he seems - seemed - to have over me...it's strictly physical after all. I know without a doubt that we would never work. I certainly do not love him. If we were to "try again" as he so puts it, I would be dragged into a miserable existence - his loyal housewife at home while he spends nine to ten months of the year on the road screwing any groupie that throws herself at him. No...we would never work. I know that logically.

The problem is the attention he shows me. Lonely, plain, old me.

"You need a distraction," Lavender once told me on our many girl's nights out - or in as it usually was. We were all mom's and tended to just rotate houses, let the kids wear themselves out and then break out the wine once they all fell asleep. Once in a blue moon we would hire a sitter for the whole crew and actually get out...but we were also _tired_ moms. That took a lot more effort than most of us cared for a majority of the time. This worked well for us.

Angelina and Katie, the little traitors, nodded in agreement. "And by a distraction I mean a _dick_ -traction."

"Lavender that's disgusting!" I cried as the other girls howled in laughter. 

"Disgusting?" Katie laughed, "or _dick_ -gusting?"

"Oh you are all just..ugh!" I threw a pillow at them both but laughed.

Maybe I did need a dicktraction...distraction I mean. Oh I will never forgive her.

I was never really one for dating, honestly. Viktor was my only somewhat real relationship. I went on a handful of dates here and there, but nothing substantial. And I never allowed myself the indulgence of a one night stand. I'm in my thirties now...aren't I too old for that?

Besides, with Rose with me, that left little time for a dating life. I was also very weary about the idea of having men around her...if I were to date, how would I possibly navigate keeping them separate for the time being, but splitting my time between them?

It all just seemed like so much work. And did I mention I'm tired? 

And yet...I had to admit, as I leaned on my hand and shut my eyes for a moment, that I did long to feel a man's arms around me. To be lost in the gaze of someone who only has eyes for me. To wake up in a bed that was surrounded by the strong, musky, earthy smell of a man...the intoxicating smell that was suddenly filling my senses at that very moment. Oh my good God that smell is amazing.

I opened my eyes to find the seat beside me suddenly occupied. The man - the very handsome, very well-dressed, very tall and amazingly scented man - glanced over at me and smiled. It was a small smile - just one corner of his mouth turned up - but it was adorable.

I smiled back then drank more wine to give myself something to do besides stare at him.

"Hey there Mr. Weasley," Dave, the bartender set a napkin and menu in front of the man. "Usual tonight?"

"Yeah, that'll be brilliant Dave, thanks." My breath caught at the sound of his voice. It was deep and sensual, but even more that was the very obvious British accent. 

I must have a thing for foreigners.

Maybe that's my problem with dating...Maybe American men just don't...do it for me. 

Maybe it was because I never truly felt as if I belonged here. My mom parents were from the U.K. and my dad's parents from France, but both of my parents were born in America...maybe things would have been different if I was born in Europe.

I was just about to imagine myself as a posh Brit walking the streets of London when...

"Your salad, Ms. Granger," Dave said setting the bowl in front of me.

"Thank you, this looks lovely."

As Dave walked away to tend to his other customers, I heard a chuckle from beside me. I looked over to find the man - Mr. Weasley was it? - hiding a smile behind his recently acquired drink from Dave.

"Something funny?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat and attempted to compose himself. "No...no," he started. "S'just...I never quite understood the appeal of a salad as a full course."

I scoffed...how rude! "Well, how do you even know this is my full course? This could be a side or an appetizer?"

He eyed the large bowl in front of me and smiled. "That is surely not a side salad. Or an appetizer. That's the full-sized Garden Salad entree."

"And you're an expert on salads are you?" He was really starting to grate on my nerves.

He laughed...LAUGHED! "No, not an expert on salads...just...know the menu well."

I scoffed again. "I don't see how, since you have a 'usual'. You probably get the same thing each night and don't even look at the menu."

Just then, Dave set a plate in front of him. "I just really like the Chicken Parmigiana," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my salad as he dug in. I took a bite of my own but couldn't help but take in the sight of him from the corner of my eye.

He was what my Lavender's mom would refer to as a 'tall glass of water'. He was at least 6 foot 4 or 5 - although I was never really a good judge of height. He had fierce red hair that was smoothly combed over, but I could see bits and pieces beginning to break out now that it was the end of the day. His hair looked so soft too. His skin was pale but littered with freckles all over. I had to admit, they were pretty cute and suited him. Even with his ginger stubble, the freckles gave him a fun, boyish appeal. Though I figured he was most likely about my age.

He wore a light blue button down shirt and navy blue slacks, both tailored to fit him well...very well. I could definitely make out a well-toned chest, shoulders and arms under his shirt, and made a mental note to take a peek at his ass when he stood up.

What?! A girl can look and appreciate.

His hands were large and yet moved gracefully as he spoke to Dave who had just come to check on him. They looked strong and calloused. I could tell he did a lot with his hands, but didn't seem to actually work with them. Maybe just led an active lifestyle? Hobbies? Despite being annoyed at him, I realized I really wanted to know...

I nibbled my salad carefully but he seemed to be stuffing the food in his mouth now that Dave had walked away. He didn't quite eat like an animal or anything, but he was definitely lacking in the table manners.

I must have accidentally scoffed out loud again. I always do that...

He looked over at me and I could tell he was about to respond but he stopped and took a moment to swallow - thankfully. "Problem?"

Not wanting to reprimand him as if I was his mother - I could hear Lavender getting on me now - I thought quick on my feet. "No...I was just thinking you seem more like your 'usual' would be a steak."

He laughed and turned a bit towards me. "I enjoy a good steak now and again, and other beefy meals...but I have a deep, deep love for chicken." He dropped his voice towards the end and leaned towards me just a tad before turning back to his meal.

How in the world could someone make chicken sound so sensual? I mean...it's chicken!

I'm in trouble.

He seemed to finish his meal and pushed his plate away, wiping his mouth with his napkin and turning back towards me. "Ron Weasley by the way."

I nodded and took a sip of my wine to clear my mouth and throat. "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione. Winter's Tale right?"

My eyebrows shut up. I was so used to comments about my name being unique or different - or even strange - but not a lot of people knew where it was actually from.

"Y-yes. My mom has always loved Shakespeare. The Winter's Tale is one of her favorite works." I couldn't help but be impressed and was sure my expression showed that - I've never been good at keeping my thoughts and feelings from showing on my face. "You read a lot of Shakespeare?"

"I took two semesters of Shakespearean Literature in college back home...really as a filler course but I surprisingly enjoyed it. I chose The Winter's Tale as my final term paper...so I had to know it very well."

"Well, you and my mother would have a lot to talk about then," I teased.

"I'll be sure to tell her when I meet her." He winked at me as he took a sip from his drink. I blushed and rolled my eyes playfully. He was flirting with me! At least...I thought he was. 

I sipped my wine and eyed him, noticing that my own body had shifted to face him more as well.

"You've been staying here for a while," I mused. He looked at me questioningly. "You have a 'usual' with the bartender."

Ron smiled and nodded. "Yes, I've been here for a couple of weeks now."

"Business?"

"Yes," he supplied simply. I was going to ask what he does but just then Dave returned to collect our plates. 

"Anything else I can get you Mr. Weasley?"

"Another scotch would be great Dave. And uh...another glass of what ever it is Ms. Granger is having."

"Oh, you don't have to-" but Ron shushed me.

"Sure thing, Mr. Weasley." Dave stepped away to dispose of our empty plates and get our drinks.

"You really shouldn't have," I said. "I was going to head up to my room soon anyway." I already felt the desired effects of my one glass of wine...I really didn't think another was the best idea. I have always been a light weight.

"Honestly, it's my pleasure. Besides, I was really hoping to enjoy your company for just a bit more." His blue eyes gazed at me and I swear even though we weren't touching, it was like a caress. They were so clear and bright yet deep and...

Damn those eyes. Bet anything there isn't a woman alive who can say no to Ron Weasley.

"I'd love to. Just...one more drink." Dave set my wine and his scotch down in front of us and he lifted his to toast, so I followed suit.

"One more drink," he said.

* * *

Well...one more drink turned into two, which turned into three and the next thing I knew we were closing the bar. And pretty damn drunk. How did I get here?!

"M'lady?" Ron bowed theatrically when the elevator doors opened. I giggled way too hard.

"Thank you kind sir," I said in my best British accent. He roared with laughter as we stumbled into the elevator.

"That was actually quite good!"

"Well, my grandparents are from London...heard their accents more than enough times to be able to imitate a decent one myself. Oh, I'm on 6."

Ron hit 6 only, I noticed. "Ever been?"

"No, actually, never been to Europe at all, but want to go. Told my daughter Rose we would go soon."

"You would both love it," he said softly.

He was leaning into me a bit and I caught myself leaning into him until I pulled myself back, suddenly coming to my senses slightly through the fog that was my drunken state.

I was alone, and drunk in an elevator with an equally drunk man I barely knew. I realized that I really should feel more...on my guard...scared...threatened even? I mean, I don't know anything about this man. He could be a rapist or a murderer for all I knew and yet here I was, drunk and staring into his eyes. And somehow, I realized that I have never felt safer than I should with this man I'd known for all of four hours. There was just something...something about him.

"A-are you also on 6?"

"No, I'm on 8," he answered with a slight slur. "But I figured I would see you to your door, if that's alright with you? Make sure you get there safely in your inebriated state."

"If I'm inebriated and need help to my room," I laughed, "then who is going to help you to yours?"

He shrugged. "I'll find my way."

The elevator doors opened and he held out his arm to me. I giggled again - what in the world was wrong with me?! - and wrapped my arm around his, allowing him to escort me to my room.

"So," he started...I noticed we were both walking down the hall pretty slow. I wasn't sure if it was our state of inebriation or that we were stalling... "So, I reckon that this somehow turned into a first date of sorts..."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well...okay so let's look at the fats...the fac-fac-t-s...Blimey that's a hard word to say!" I threw my head back laughing and almost stumbled. Luckily for me, even in his 'inebriated' state, his reflexes were still quick and on point. His strong arms were around my waist steadying me in no time.

I stared up at him as his arms were still wrapped around me, our faces a mere couple of inches apart. "Th-this is my room," I sputtered. He nodded, but neither of us moved. "You were...saying?"

His eyes, my goodness I was so lost in his eyes. I almost didn't notice that he had moved one of his arms and was tucking a curl behind my ear until I felt his finger trailing along my cheek and jaw. I felt my own eyes wanting to drift shut, but I also wanted to keep looking into his. 

"Well, Ms. Granger," he said just above a whisper, "We met at a bar, we ate together and talked, I provided said meal and the subsequent drinks thereafter-"

"And I protested," I smirked.

"That you did - and quite adamantly, might I add. But I still prevailed." He smiled as I rolled my eyes. "And now that I've escorted you to your room, I believe there are only two things missing to complete our date."

I gulped and knew that he caught my eyes drop momentarily to his lips. They were so full and pink, and they glistened after his tongue darted out for just a second to lick them. I swear I almost groaned. "A-and what exactly are those two things?" My God, I was still in his arms!

"First, the promise of a second date. There's still so much more I want to know about you."

"I can do that," I nodded. "And the...second?"

"A kiss goodnight," he whispered as his face tilted down to mine. He paused and looked into my eyes, and it took me a moment to realize that he was looking for permission. So I pushed myself up on my toes to meet him the rest of the way. Thankfully his arm tightened around my waist because the moments our lips touched I knew I was done for. My legs felt so weak and a chill ran through my entire body.

His lips felt even softer than they looked. It was as if I was kissing two air-filled pillows. They slid expertly across mine and when his tongue caressed my own - which I didn't even realize was already seeking his - I moaned, right into his mouth.

He growled. I felt a warmth run through me that ended with a definite wetness under my dress. Goodness I loved that sound. It was so primal...animalistic. Like he really wanted me.

When we broke apart panting, he rested his forehead against mine. "I should let you get inside," he whispered.

"Perhaps...you should make sure I get _in_ the door safely?" I had no idea where that suggestion came from, but I was definitely a fan of it. I held my breath for a moment until-

"Gladly," he whispered. It was quite a feat getting my room door unlocked with his lips attached to mine, but I did it somehow, and we basically fell into my room. Lucky for us, the bed broke our fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this chapter is primly and properly...smutty. Actually, Hermione isn't as completely prim and proper as we may think. At least, not in her head!!!

Ron's lips were everywhere - sliding across my mouth, sucking on my tongue, grazing over my jaw and cheek, nibbling at my ears...

And his hands. Oh I was so right about those hands. They were large and so in charge. He squeezed my ass and maneuvered me to where he wanted me on the bed with ease. I was always a small person, but pregnancy and age left a few extra pounds on me. Pounds that mattered not to Ron Weasley's brute strength - and I hoped to God not to his attraction either. I felt a warmth run through me at the thought that he could easily pick me up and have his way with me.

Our shoes were lost in our tumble to the bed. As he moved me up towards the pillows, my fingers began to work at the buttons on his shirt frantically. His strong, lovely hands ran down my sides then my thighs until they reached the hem of my dress. I sighed into his mouth when I felt his fingers lightly caressing my bare thighs now.

The entire time the rational part of my mind was screaming _"Too fast! This is all too fast!"_.

But instead, a whimper of "more" slid out from my lips when he parted from them. "I need more."

"Anything you want," he growled. Oohh, he really needed to stop growling.

My mind and my body were at odds with one another - but my body was winning. Not only was I completely drunk, but I needed this. Oh how I needed this.

Okay, I wasn't completely wasted or anything - let's be clear. Ron wasn't taking advantage of me. Honestly, I felt I was taking advantage of him! Poor guy - bloke they say on his side, right? - just wanted to have dinner and a drink. Now, here was my needy ass with my thighs clamped around his hips and my fingers clawing at his chest. His perfectly toned chest littered with the perfect amount of freckles and the perfect amount of ginger hair. This was too much...too fast. We really should slow down... Or stop.

"More," I pleaded breathlessly.

He grunted and flipped me over so I was now laying on my stomach. I felt his lips on my neck while his fingers slowly pulled down the zipper of my dress. Why was he going so slow?! 

_Because we needed to slow down._

"Ron, please..."

I can't even describe the shock I felt shoot through my entire body at the open-mouthed kisses he started to trail down my spine as my back was exposed to him. I squirmed and moaned until I had enough of his torture. 

"M-move!"

I sat up on my knees, with him right behind me, and ripped my dress over my head throwing it across the room. Sober, daytime Hermione would be absolutely appalled at my behavior - that was a brand new dress!

But sober, daytime Hermione wasn't here. Instead I was drunk, needy, nighttime Hermione...who was now quite enjoying the feel of Ron Weasley's lips sucking on my neck, his large hands cupping my breasts over my bra and his erection hard and persistent against my back. Really, who could care less where the shedding clothes found themselves at this point.

Speaking of shedding clothes... Ron still had way too many on.

I turned quickly to face him, to return my lips to his and my fingers to the all important task of removing his shirt. As soon as the shirt was across the room - in the general vicinity of my dress - I pulled him to me and ran my hands over his shoulders and back. He felt so amazing.

"Hermione," he whispered close to my ear...it sounded like he was asking permission again, so I nodded.

"Anything."

His tongue plunged back into my mouth as he quickly unhooked my bra. He did away with that then lay me back on the bed.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he slurred out as his eyes roamed over me. The part of my mind yelling at me to stop also wanted me to chastise him for his language and tell him there was no need to say such untrue things to get into my panties. But the wetness pooling in said panties at the very sound of the word spilling out of his mouth on top of the feral look of pure lust and want in his eyes quickly shut that small voice up. He liked what he saw in front of him and that was his way of expressing it.

So, I giggled. Who the hell was I? I was never even this brazen with Viktor. 

No, don't think about Viktor _now_.

Suddenly his lips were surrounding my nipple while his other hand toyed with my neglected breast. "Oh, my..." 

_Don't think about who? Isn't Ron Weasley the only man on this earth?_

"Mmmm, you taste so good 'Ermione," he said against my skin.

"You _feel_ so good." I felt him push himself into my thigh and whimpered. "Please!"

He chuckled as he sat back a bit. "So polite."

Before I knew it, his pants were gone, leaving me with the sight of his tented boxers.

Oh, good _heavens_.

I couldn't even fully see him yet but I knew that I wanted him. Needed him.

"Ron," I called out to him. His lips and fingers were everywhere, tasting me...worshipping me. But there was one aching place I really needed them to be.

"What do you want, Hermione," he murmured against my belly. "Tell me what you need."

_To stop...I need to stop before..._

"Touch me," I moaned, shutting up that annoying little voice. "Touch me, please!"

"I am touching you." He spread his long fingers across my abdomen and squeezed me gently.

Oh so he's a tease, is he? Well I was in no mood to tease. "Take them off Ron," I demanded with a lift of my hips. He chuckled again and nodded.

"Anything," he said, repeating my words from before. I looked down my body and found his eyes boring back into mine as his fingers pulled my panties away. Once clear and light they were now dark and I swear even more beautiful. 

Once my last piece of clothing was clear across the room, I spread my legs for him completely unashamed. I watched as he lightly ran his finger along my slit and hissed throwing my head back. Before I could recover from that first encounter, I was overwhelmed by his lips and tongue as he quite literally dove in.

Batteries be damned! I mean, who the hell needs them when you have this?!

The room was filled with the sounds of his name rolling steadily out of my mouth. The only thing I could possibly think of was Ron and his tongue and his fingers. Pleasure washed over me like never before and I felt like I was levitating off the bed. I vaguely remember promising to never chastise him for his eating habits again - not even internally - so long as he promised to keep doing whatever he was doing with his mouth. That perfect, talented mouth with those amazingly soft lips and skilled tongue. If the man loved to eat, who was I to deny him?

"Ooohhh Ron!" I came with a cry, harder than I've ever come in my entire life. As I lay limp on the bed, my mind was complete and utter mush. 

"Good?" He whispered into my neck. When did he even get back up here?

Oh who cares! Without so much as an answer, I grabbed his face and claimed his lips as mine. Truth be told I wanted to claim his entire body as mine. As far as Ron Weasley was concerned, he belonged to me and only me from this moment on.

The rational side of me, who had long ago shut up, cringed at my prematurely possessive thoughts. I didn't care though...I would deal with my raging emotions tomorrow in the sobering light of day.

Right now I had other pressing matters to tend to - one of which was throbbing and pressing into my thigh.

With strength I could only attest to the four drinks inside me, I used my hands and thighs to flip him over. He grinned up at me clearly surprised but also clearly pleased by the...ahem...turn of events.

Huh...I'm pretty punny when I'm drunk. 

"Nice move Ms. Granger," he said in a low voice. His eyes ran all over me from my face to every part of my body in true appreciation. "C'mere gorgeous," he called. I leaned down and he pulled me the rest of the way into him, our lips immediately parting for one another. 

I thought I would explode at the feel of my bare, wet and aching skin sliding over his hard erection - only the thin fabric of his boxers in my way. "Mmmmm, you're so hard," I whispered against his lips.

"You're so wet," he answered. "Fuck you're so bloody wet."

I was kissing along his jaw now and started making my way down his chest - his spectacular chest - then his stomach until I found myself along his waistline, my fingers finally pulling his boxers down and freeing him.

"Wow," I whispered, my eyes wide. He chuckled at my probably shocked expression but his laughter turned into a hiss of his own when my fingertip circled the wet tip of his penis.

_Cock, Hermione. Say cock. When it's hard, throbbing and in your hands like this... It's a cock._

I grinned up at him shyly then ran my tongue up the underside of him, delighted by the expression of shock now on his face.

"Bloody hell!"

His reaction spurred me on and soon he was engulfed in my mouth. I was greedy... Taking in as much of him as I could.

He threw his head back and thrust his hips up. "Bloody fuck Hermione!" He called out. "Fuck, no you have to... Stop. C'mere!" He pulled me up to him and kissed me hard. As we kissed his fingers readied me while I straddled him. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

Again with the permission! Didn't I say anything?! 

I smiled and nodded.

"What about..."

Damn I didn't even think about that... Who _am_ I?

Thankfully I'd learned to expertly track my cycle years ago - never a fan of hormonal methods, I chose to master the natural approach. I sobered my mind just enough to take stock of the date. "It's safe." I cupped his cheeks. "And I'm...safe...you?"

"Promise you," he whispered. I nodded again hearing all I needed to as I lowered myself completely onto him.

"Bloody fuck!" He groaned at the same time that I threw my head back and let out the loudest, longest moan I've ever let out in my life. He filled me up so completely and it felt so _fucking_ good that I almost totally it and cursed out loud myself!

His hands held onto my hips as he helped guide me up and down his length with ease. He was so deep and hitting every important spot that I wasn't at all surprised at how quickly I was approaching coming completely undone above him. My nails dug into his chest as I rode him wildly to my release.

When I recovered I looked down to find that same look in his eyes - as if I was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. I felt like a goddess under his gaze. 

He pulled me down just roughly enough that I loved it and devoured my mouth with his. Our lips still connected he deftly flipped us over and began to rock into me.

"My turn," he growled into my neck. I shuddered and opened my legs even wider for him. He really needed to stop growling or I was going to lose my mind even more than I already was!

"Yes, Ron!" I called out. I continued with the chanting of his name as he plowed into me. If he kept this up I was going to come a third time with him!

"Fuck, 'Ermione!" He roared as I felt him begin to twitch inside me. That was all I needed to explode once more along with him. 

"Bloody...fuck," he said again once we had both come down from our high. "You're amazing you are," he whispered. "So bloody amazing."

That was the last thing I heard as we both drifted off into a drunken sleep.

* * *

I groaned in agony when the sunlight broke through the curtains and hit my face. My head was pounding and my body was unbelievably - and yet deliciously - sore all over. 

I lifted my head slowly and opened one eye. I took a moment to take stock in the fact that I was in fact in my room. Okay...good sign so far.

The bed was empty beside me, but had a definite musky, earthy, very _manly_ scent to it. I ran my hand over it and found it slightly warm - as if a body was only recently there.

 _Ron_.

I sat up quickly, both eyes open now, as the events of last night hit me. Unfortunately, my head was not a fan of this sudden action.

Even so I pushed through and got out of bed. I noticed I was still naked as ever and pulled the sheet around me just in case. My dress, bra and panties were set neatly on the arm chair in the corner - did I put them there? I vaguely remember throwing them about the room...

I poked my head into my bathroom and found it empty, then went back to sit on my bed. I lay back with yet another groan.

Did I really have a one-night stand last night? And on top of that...he left. Was that it? Was that all it was?

_Of course it was all it was you ninny. What else could it be?_

I lay there with my eyes closed and ran down the events of the evening as much as I could remember them.

So, basically, I got drunk, brought a drunk man I did not know back to my room, and had sex with him - absolutely amazing sex but that's not the point right now. We didn't use a condom so I basically went ahead and put my trust in his word not knowing anything about his life or background, and now he was gone. I didn't have a number or even know what room he was staying in.

Goodness, I don't even know what he does or where he lives. Or...oh my God is he even single?

Suddenly, the thought that I might have just slept with a married man was enough to send me running into the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach. Once I was finished, I decided that a long shower was needed more than ever. I figured that maybe I could wash some of that recklessness off of me.

As I showered, I ran down the events of the night in my mind again and calmed myself down. In my long shower, I decided two things:

One, I decided that I trusted him. I really did. Just based on our conversation earlier in the evening, I gathered that he was loyal and loved his family. I remembered him telling me in great detail about his loving parents and his six siblings - five brothers and one sister. Some were married and had already given him nieces and nephews. He mentioned staying at his family home whenever he was in London. Between that and the lack of a ring - or even an indentation usually left by a ring that was removed - was evidence enough that he was not married. This made me feel a whole lot better.

Two, I decided that even if I never saw Ron Weasley again, I had a really good evening. He was only the second man I ever slept with so I didn't have much to go on but...that was hands down the best sex I ever had in my life. No one - and by no one I do mean Viktor - had ever gone down on me before and thus I never reciprocated the act, so that was all new and exhilarating. And those three orgasms were the strongest I ever had with Viktor or with myself.

So, if I never saw him again, it was okay. At the least, Lavender would be proud when I told her. 

But, as I stepped out of the shower, I couldn't help but think that I really did want to see Ron Weasley again. I was staying at the same hotel as him for the next few days...surely I could run into him? Catch him at the bar again?

Would tonight be too soon?

I shook my head at myself as I went back into my room. Eager, was I? My word...

I sat on my bed and reached for my phone, sure that I already had a good morning text from Rose. But a slip of paper fell out from under my phone.

" _Hermione_ "

My hands just about shook as I took in the somewhat sloppy writing across the front of the folded note. It had to be from Ron!

Was he simply thanking me for a pleasant evening? Was he going to confirm that what happened last night was a one-time thing and let me down easy? Was he going to say he has to return to his wife?

Pull yourself together and read the note woman!

I took a deep breath and unfolded the note, a smile growing on my face as I read it:

_Good morning gorgeous, I didn't want to wake you but I needed to be up early to head into Manhattan for meetings so I slipped out rather reluctantly._

_If you read this before my 10 o'clock meeting, give me a call. If you sleep in then send me a text. I'll be waiting to hear from you. -Ron_

I looked at the clock - it was only quarter after nine. With trembling fingers, I quickly dialed the number he listed on the note. I felt somewhat eager, but I was only following directions, after all.

"Hullo, Ron Weasley speaking." My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice.

"Morning...it's Hermione."

I could almost hear him smile through the phone...was that silly? "Morning," he answered in a much softer voice. "See you found my note."

"I did...I'm...I'm glad you left it. Was surprised to wake up and find you gone."

"I know m'sorry...I thought of waking you to let you know but I really didn't want to bother you."

"It's fine! Thank you for that. I-I needed the rest I think." There was a short awkward silence - I mean, what do you say to the man you barely know but had sex with and hope to have sex with again? "I hope you got enough rest yourself."

He laughed. "For the most part I did...but I would have much preferred to sleep in with you." I smiled and felt absolutely giddy. "Can...can I see you later today? What are your plans?"

"Well, I actually planned on heading into the city today myself, oddly enough. I didn't realize your work was in Manhattan. I thought I would explore a museum, get some lunch then do some shopping before returning to the hotel for dinner."

"That sounds...so you," he chuckled. "At least, as much as I know about you so far." Now I laughed. I was amazed at how easy this was becoming. "So how about this...you'll be in Manhattan, I'm about to be in Manhattan...why don't you meet me after your shopping and we'll catch dinner together. I'll admit I could use a break from the hotel's food."

"That sounds lovely," I answered. "I planned to take the train in..."

"That's perfect actually. We can ride back in my car tonight."

"Okay."

"My last meeting will be over by five. I'll text you the address?"

"Yes, that works. I know the subway system pretty well so I'll be able to get to you easily wherever you are when I'm finished."

"I'll see you later than," he dropped his voice significantly, and a chill ran through my body.

"See you later Ron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note/disclaimer or what have you... Always, always protect yourselves when engaging in those fun (and hopefully consensual!) sexual activities. Obviously Ron and hermione are adults and decided to trust one another as far as passing something along, but as far as preventing pregnancy, at the last minute I removed Hermione being on hormonal birth control for one pretty significant reason: a personal friend of mine suffered a stroke at a very young age recently, and it was deduced by her medical team that the culprit of her blood clot and stroke was her birth control. 
> 
> Please, please, please be careful if you choose to take birth control yourself. Read the warning labels and know the signs that something may be wrong. Hermione and I, however, are proud advocates of more natural methods. They're very effective when done correctly! (And we all know Hermione does everything correctly amiright?) That is all!


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of the 33rd Street subway station later that afternoon and took in the bustling street around me. I was right by the Manhattan Mall and only a block away from Macy's...I should have just come around here to do my shopping! Well, the week was young still. It was only Monday after all, I didn't collect Rose to go home until Sunday, so I still had plenty of time to explore more of the city.

And hopefully more of Ron.

I shook my head at my thoughts and pulled my sweater tighter around me. The mid-October weather was unpredictable... The subway of course had been hot as usual, but there was a definite chill in the wind now that I was above ground again. I adjusted my bags in my hands as I began to head down 6th Avenue to 31st Street - where Ron's office building was supposed to be. I had so many questions to ask him that I realize I didn't ask the night before... Like what does he even do?

But then I also wondered, if he had a job here in the city, why was he staying at a hotel? Why didn't he get a place of his own?

Then, of course, those thoughts about his not being single crept into my mind again. Perhaps he has a home... There's just someone there waiting for him. 

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind for the ten thousandth time that day. He couldn't. He wouldn't... Would he?

I mean... As far as the hotel thing goes, he's from England right? So maybe his job - whatever it was - is temporary, so there's no point in getting an apartment. And if he was going to stay anywhere, TB Suites was definitely a good choice. This week was my first time staying there - as the chain seemed fairly new to the area - and I loved how homey it felt.

When I had first walked in to the lobby the day before, I thought the decor was shabby but soon realized that was on purpose - it gave off a particularly cozy feeling. You immediately felt as if you stepped into the home of someone who was going to cook for you anything you wanted and smother you with the best bear hugs.

Growing up in a quite sterile, somewhat cold and very quiet home, it was a rather welcome change. 

The furniture in the lobby was a "mismatched" combination but worked well together... And the sofa was so comfortable! I almost did not want to get up when the young man came to show me to my room!

There was also a large grandfather clock in the corner that just looked so lovely, as well as an old fashioned radio set as the centerpiece of the waiting area.

I almost couldn't wait to see how they decorated it for the holidays - I was positive that I would stay there again when I returned with Rosie for her visit in December.

I didn't have to stay close by, of course. In retrospect, Viktor could pick Rose up from our townhome in Connecticut - a little over three hours north of the city - and then I could pick her up at the end. But I rather liked the change of pace. And "living" close to the hustle and bustle of the city for a week or so. 

I could not, however, live in the city all the time. I'm a suburban girl through and through.

I turned down 31st and looked for the correct building. When I approached it I noticed it was your typical New York City office building, likely with many different companies' offices housed inside. I smiled when I noticed that just across the street, another TB Suites was being built up. I wondered if it would be finished by December... Would be fun to stay right in the city around Christmas! I would be just a couple blocks away from Macy's! I do love the window displays at Christmastime.

I entered the office building and head to the elevators. Ron and I were texting off and on most of the day - in between his meetings...and sometimes during them - and he told me exactly what to do once I arrived at five.

_Head right up to the fifth floor. Chloe will be at the reception desk so just tell her your name and she'll show you to my office. I'll make sure she knows your coming._

Easy enough, I figured.

As I waited for the one of the elevators, I perused the directory bedside it and let out a gasp.

_Floor 5 - TB Suites_

Some other floors had multiple businesses listed, but for the fifth floor, only the hotel name was there.

Did he work for TB? He must! Interesting...

The elevator opened up and I stepped on, now even more questions flowing through my head.

Well, I guess it made sense why he was staying there at least... Surely as an employee he gets a substantial discount... If he pays at all.

Come to think of it, did I remember him paying for dinner and our drinks the night before? I remembered he left Dave a nice tip but never saw the actual bill or likewise. Maybe it was just charged to his room...

I tried to remove the contemplative look from my face as I stepped off the elevator and found myself in front of a large reception area where a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with long flowing blonde hair, a perfect complexion, and a dress that was likely too tight for the office hugging her thin yet curvy figure, was milling around. She eyed me when I approached and popped her gum loudly.

It took every ounce of strength I could muster not to eye her back. But I couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever made a pass at Ron... Or vice versa.

Instead, I put on a sweet smile. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I believe Ron Weasley's expecting me?"

She looked me up and down and let out a tiny almost undetected scoff - but being the mother of an almost teenager who thought she was a teenager at times, I could smell attitude from several miles away.

"You're Hermione Granger?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Very well, see that slightly open door at the end of the hall? That's Mr. Weasley's office. You can head right in." With one last look up and down and the hint of a rolled eye, she went back to whatever all important work she was doing.

Rude.

As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but feel inadequate - as far as my looks were concerned. I took extra care that morning when I got ready, moreso than usual, but I knew that my maxi skirt and comfortable flats were plainer than ever. I tamed my hair as much as I could - but was sure the city wind already took care to dismantle my hard work - and did put on a touch of makeup... But I was still simple, plain old Hermione Granger wasn't I? Nothing like that buxom blonde bimbo - I mean beauty - out front. Nothing like the girls who probably threw themselves at Ron on a daily basis. 

Suddenly, I wondered if he would take one look at me in the sober light of day, and realize what a mistake he made sleeping with me last night.

I almost pulled a runner, but two thoughts stopped me: one, the blonde Barbie out front who would no doubt regale all her other blonde Barbie friends with the story of the plain old maid who came to call on the dashing Mr. Weasley and ran off...

And two, the fact that Ron knows what room I'm staying in so he could easily come and find me.

Maybe I could request a room change?

It was too late. I was at his door.

"I know that," I could hear his voice through the open door. Before I could knock or even say anything he turned and caught sight of me...

And his face lit up in the biggest grin I'd ever seen. It was almost as if he visibly relaxed too. Did he think I wouldn't show?

I smiled back as I stepped timidly into the office. He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk and pointed to the head set over his ear. "Almost done, sorry," he mouthed to be silently. I nodded and waved him off, taking a seat and placing my bags on the floor.

I looked around his office in a bit of awe as I tried unsuccessfully not to listen in on his conversation. There were pictures of redheads littering his desk as well as a mess of papers scattered about. He really needed some organization in here. My fingers almost itched to straighten up his desk... But how would that look? I've barely known the man 24 hours!

"Oh stop that..." Ron was saying to whoever he was speaking to. It was obviously not a business call. "No... No listen... Ugh!"

I could just barely make out the shrill voice of a woman through the head set. My stomach turned.

"Oh my - of course I love you!"

I dropped my face to stare at my hands so he wouldn't see the look of shocked disappointment that obviously took over my features. Did I mention I've never been good at hiding my feelings from my face?

"Will you stop getting yourself all worked up for nothing?" Ha!, I thought... If only she know how much "nothing" there was to be worked up about! "Why? Because for one, you are way too pregnant to work yourself into a tizzy."

I winced and held in a groan. Of course. Not only is he married - or at least taken - but she's pregnant too? So men really do look elsewhere when their wife is too big to give them what they want huh? Pigs. My blood boiled with anger but I was also feeling panicked. I was the other woman! The homewrecker! As someone who was once on the other side myself, the thought made me feel ill again. 

Just when I thought I would pass out from the panic, he seemed to be able to get more words in.

"Are you finished? No... Stop that. I'm not taking sides in this! Damnit... Yes I love you, but I love him too!"

 _Wait... What huh?!?_ My eyebrow quirked up in confusion.

"He was my best friend before he was my brother in law... Yes I know you were my sister first, or did you forget I was there when mum had you!"

A great flood of relief washed over me. His sister! He's talking to his sister! I silently chastised myself for being so silly.

"Gin... No really... Ginny!" He groaned as I could just hear her voice still going on in the set.

Yes, I remembered now during our drunken confessionals the night before, how reverently he spoke of his siblings. He's the youngest brother of four... No five. Then there's one more, their baby sister Ginny. Who married his best friend! Was it Henry? Harold? No that wasn't right...

"Will you just talk to Harry please?"

Harry, that's it!

"Yes talk to Harry... Not me. You can't bring me in the middle of your domestic spats Gin, it's not fair. As your big brother, yes I want to side with you and protect you and punch any man who wrongs you. But as his best mate - and as a man who understands how barmy you women are -" I looked up with a scoff and he winked at me. "- I also want to side with him. So no, I'm not choosing sides and you can't make me." I laughed at the sing-song tone he managed with his last words. As an only child the limited knowledge of having siblings I had came from television, but apparently their depiction was spot on. I shook my head at him as he smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Yes well, it's not fair to bring me in the middle. Just... Talk to him please? For whatever ridiculous reason, the man is downright obsessed with you. And for the love of all things calm yourself down, please. My nephew cannot be benefiting from your rage... Yes yes I love you too... Yeah tell mum I'll call her tomorrow," he glanced at his watch, "it's too late now, reckon she's about to go to bed.... Alright... Talk to him and I'll talk to you both soon. Bye Gin."

He took off his head set and collapsed in his seat, his face in his hands. I smiled, stifling my laughter at his frazzled state and he peered at me through his long fingers. "Sorry you had to witness that." He dropped his hands and nodded toward a picture of him and a gorgeous short girl with long red hair, as many freckles as him, and his likeness. "My sister's barmy on a normal day... But eight months pregnant?" He leaned towards me and dropped his voice to a whisper. "She's insane!"

I laughed and shook my head. "You try carrying around a human and see how sane you remain."

He laughed and nodded. "I see your point."

There was a short but awkward silence as neither of us knew what to say. I looked up from there picture of him and his sister to find him looking at me, but he immediately looked down and I noticed this ears turn as red as his hair.

It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

Finally he cleared his throat. "I...um...I should uh...about last night...I..." as he sputtered along I felt my heart race again. Was this the part where he lets me down easily? I knew I shouldn't feel so effected after only one night, but I couldn't help it. 

So I spoke up first. Wouldn't be as huge a blow if it was me...right?

"I'm sorry for last night," I blurted out. "I-I took things too far." I kept my head high but my eyes trained on a wood spot on his oak desk. It really was a gorgeous desk...under the mess.

" _You_ did?" I could feel his eyes on me but wouldn't meet his gaze. "Hermione, I'm the one who could have - _should_ have stopped us. I'm the one who should have held onto control."

At this my eyes snapped up. Oh no you don't buddy. "Why? Because you're the man?" I asked testily.

"What?" He looked at me amazed and...a bit amused?" "No, no that's not what I...listen," he stood suddenly and came around the desk to sit in the second chair that was beside mine. He leaned in and took my hand in his and my breath hitched a bit. Memories of all the things he did to me with those hands flooded my mind and I could feel the heat rise in my neck and face. Damn him and his hands. "What I mean is...I never intended for last night to go as far as it did, and I'm sorry."

"Ron," I said softly, "I may have been thoroughly drunk last night but I remember everything perfectly. I'm the one who practically pulled you into my room. I'm the one who kept demanding more."

"I don't recall any sort of protesting on my part." He gave me that adorable lopsided grin he accosted me with last night and my heart melted a bit. "Anyway...I _am_ sorry...but that doesn't mean that I regret it." Now I grinned. His eyes were so crystal clear and he was gazing at me as if he had absolutely nothing to hide...as if he was completely opening himself up to me. I saw vulnerability in his eyes as his thumb passed over my knuckles rhythmically. "I don't want you to think that I...that I make a habit of that...of meeting women in the hotel bar and-and...sleeping with them on the first night. Because I don't. I meant what I said last night about wanting to know you more. About a second date. I'm even hoping for more dates after that. We let things get a bit out of hand last night but it was bloody brilliant wasn't it?" We both laughed. "So there's really no way I could regret it. I'll just have to alter the story of our first date a bit when I tell my mum, yeah?"

"You're telling your mom about me?" 

He shrugged coolly. "I mean I might. We'll see how tonight's date goes...then maybe I'll drop you in the conversation when I call her tomorrow. If you behave yourself." His smile told me he was teasing again. Then, he was looking at me once again with that expression I couldn't quite read...his eyes travelling to different points on my face as if he was taking me in. It was endearing and unnerving all at the same time. What did he see when he looked at me? I knew my hair was likely wild around my face, my teeth still a tad larger than they could have been - I grew into them but not fully - and my face was plain minus a few freckles and the mascara I put on. I was sure my little bit of lip gloss had long worn away and suddenly my I realized my lips were dry. I licked them quickly and heard a deep hum issue from his throat. 

Well, damn.

"What?" I asked. His eyes, which were on my lips, snapped back up to my eyes.

"Nothing...you're just...you're even more beautiful then I remembered."

Now my face was unbelievably hot and by the smile on his face I could tell likely as red as a tomato. "Th-thank you."

"We can get going in a moment...once I straighten up my desk a bit." I nodded. "Okay." He looked like he was about to get up but then had another thought. He raised his hand to graze his fingers along my jaw, then used them to pull on my chin as he leaned in for a kiss. It was chaste, but lingered - as if neither of us wanted it to end. I felt every single nerve in my body tingle.

I was in so much trouble. 

Finally he pulled away and stood up, walking back to the other side of his desk. "So what did you get into today? Besides all the stores in Manhattan?" He teased nodding towards my bags. I laughed as he began shuffling papers, getting them into neater piles.

"Oh, this is nothing, I assure you," I said. "Honestly, most of them are for Rosie! Figured I would use this week to get going on Christmas shopping. Besides, I rarely shop for myself."

He smiled at the mention of Rose. I mentioned her casually last night and was delightfully surprised when he didn't even flinch. "Spoke to her today?"

I nodded. "Briefly. But let's be real...when she's with her father I barely exist."

"Daddy's girl huh? My sister is definitely one."

I thought for a moment as more of his desk seemed to appear from under piles of paperwork. "I guess so. I mean we're very close too but, yes, when she's with him, she's _with_ him. But then she comes back and it's obvious she really missed me so..." I trailed off as his desk plaque was uncovered.

_Ronald B. Weasley - Co-Owner/Senior VP of U.S. Expansion_

"Ron," I started, "You...you _own_ TB Suites?!" I looked up at him startled. He didn't miss a beat as he put some stuff in his drawer. 

"Co-own, really. All of my siblings and I are listed as co-owners - we all have equal shares and say." He picked a photo up and passed it to me. "My dad is CEO. And we all have our place - each of us holding a Senior Vice President position."

I looked at the photo of a crew of smiling red-heads. There was a tall, older man with a slightly receding hairline who must have been Ron's father. His arm was around a short woman who looked as if she would hug and love anyone who stepped foot in her house - definitely his mom. Surrounding them were six men - Ron included and tallest of them all - and his sister. They all looked similar, but had their own features as well. There was one with longer hair and a long earring, one who looked like Ron but shorter and more stocky, one with glasses and who held a more petulant look rather than a smile, and I noticed that the two on either side of Ron looked exactly alike.

"Twins!?" I said, and he nodded.

Finished tidying up he came back around and leaned on the side of my chair. "That's Fred and George," he pointed to the twins, "they're just a couple years older than me. Percy," the one with the glasses, "Charlie," the shorter version of Ron, "and Bill," the one with long hair. "And of course my parents, and Ginny."

I couldn't turn the smile off as we left his office to head down to his waiting car service. I noticed Chloe was gone - good riddance honestly - and the rest of the building seemed to have cleared out as well. As we head down Ron told me how his dad worked at a hotel just barely keeping the quickly growing family afloat from the time he finished school, and spent three decades climbing the ladder and taking every business or hospitality course he could. Finally, when Ron was a teenager, he opened up his first TB Suites.

"TB stands for The Burrow," he explained as he let helped me into the black SUV which was waiting at the curb. The driver held the door for us both as we climbed in. 

"The Burrow?"

He nodded as he leaned back and lazily draped his arm around my shoulder. "That's the nickname of our family home in Devon - that's on the very southern part of England...three hours west of London." I shrugged to signal I had no clue as to the geography of England. "Maybe I'll get to take you one day," he smiled. 

"I hope so," I said softly. We looked at each other for a moment as we pulled off from the curb into traffic. Ron shook his head to continue.

"Anyway, Bill, Charlie and Percy were already finished with school by then, and were all excited to have a piece of the company and a place in it - Bill became COO, second in command behind our dad, Charlie was made Senior VP of Expansion since he loves travelling all over Europe and he was always great with negotiations, and Percy has this thing about rules and regulations - was even a prefect for three years and then Head Boy at school - so he jumped at the chance to be Senior VP of Legal Operations. Worked alongside dad while finishing his degree too."

I could tell that he was proud of his brothers' accomplishments - even Percy who he rolled his eyes about when he was talking about him.

"Then each of the rest of you wanted to jump in too?" I asked.

"Pretty much. As each of us came of age, dad asked us if we wanted to work for the company. We always knew we'd have a choice - dad was never one to force his kids into anything. We also knew that even if we didn't want a position, we would still get a share...but we each wanted to stay in the family business. Fred and George started studying in sales and marketing so that when they were ready, dad gave them their positions: Fred is Senior VP of Sales and Hotel Development...he's a whiz with numbers and projections and planning for the future all of that. Wouldn't have guessed it the way he always goofed off with George growing up."

"George, meanwhile, is Senior VP of Marketing and Communications. It was funny to me because he's not _quite_ as outgoing as Fred is, he's just a tad more reserved I noticed, especially when Fred's not around, but he loves getting into advertising and outreach and all of that."

"How did you become in charge of U.S. expansion?"

Ron chuckled. "That was a funny story. So, I already told dad that I definitely wanted my place in the business...I just didn't know where yet - I kind of always felt like each of my brothers had something they were just goos at, and was afraid that I had nothing to bring to the table. But then, this was at the same time that dad was discussing opening the first TB Suites in the U.S. - the one where we're currently staying actually. He wanted Charlie to come over here, since he's VP of Expansion, to oversee the process, but Charlie really didn't want to come to America. They were having a pretty big row about it - dad was all 'we need someone strategic, that's why you have this position in the first place' and Charlie was all 'I'm not going to sodding America'...I honestly don't know what he has against it...I think it was political. He didn't like the president at the time." I laughed at this...I could totally understand that. "So while they're arguing, Bill says I should do it. But here goes Charlie - 'but I'm VP of Expansion!' Mum told him to stop whining and act his age."

"So I said to dad, well maybe there's two VPs for expansion - one in Europe and one in America. Bill, Charlie and dad all looked at me like I just invented peanut butter or something."

"That's pretty amazing," I smiled up at him, completely enthralled by his story. I loved family owned businesses....no wonder I fell in love with TB Suites so quickly.

Ron nodded. "It's not perfect - we all have our opinions and our spats. It's so much harder sometimes, running a business with family. But then I think about anyone else being my boss and I'm like...nah."

"How about your sister?"

He chuckled. "Ginny has a knack for bossing people around. She's a natural born leader and communicator and has tough skin to boot...except when it comes to her husband apparently." He shook his head, likely recalling their earlier conversation. "Anyway, she's Senior VP of Human Resources."

I laughed, "Oh, that sounds pretty perfect." He nodded. "And your mom?"

"Mum made up her own position actually." I raised my eyebrow at him. "She's dubbed herself 'Senior VP of Internal Weasley Affairs'..."

"What?" I chuckled.

"In other words, she makes sure the lot of us are fed, clothed, rested, getting along and have all we need. Dad used to try to offer her a position but she's adament that her job - and her favorite job at that - is taking care of us. 'If I take care of you lot, then you are better prepared to take care of everyone else,' she always says."

"That's so sweet!"

"Yeah...that's mum. Oh she gets her say in the business though. I know dad confers with her quite often. Honestly the way we see it, they're both CEO. There was one Christmas that dad was severely injured - Harry actually found him! He was attacked by a venomous snake out in the woods behind The Burrow and collapsed...doctors said if we hadn't gotten him in when we did, that it would have been too late." I gasped. "Yeah...he was in the hospital for a couple of weeks and mum held down the fort at home and in the business. Dad tried to get her on board again but I think she was happy when he was back to take over."

We were pulling up to a little restaurant now just outside of the city - honestly, I had been so engrossed in Ron's stories about his family that I didn't even take note of where we were going.

It was a small, quaint place, right on the Hudson River. "I hope you're in the mood for some Spanish cuisine tonight?" I nodded as he helped me out of the car.

I was quite sure I would eat anything - as long as Ron was with me.

"I made reservations earlier. I wanted to eat out on the patio, but it got a bit chilly didn't it?"

Somehow, Ron still secured us a table that was along the window overlooking the river. He ordered us some wine - I made a mental note to have no more than _maybe_ two glasses tonight - and we perused the menu to order our food. Once that was done we fell back into light banter. He was sitting across from me, and after our menus were cleared from the table, he stretched out his hand to intertwine his fingers with mine. My eyes, which had been looking out across the river, met his.

"What were you thinking about so intently?"

I shrugged and looked back over the river. "My parents. They live right over the river in New Jersey."

"I haven't had the pleasure of heading over to New Jersey yet."

I shrugged again. "It's nothing special, really. The shore is fun in the summer, though. I'll take you. Rose and I go every year and spend a couple weeks down the shore."

Ron smiled. "Looking forward to it." 

Dinner was blissful. As second dates go, ours was quite obviously the best. At one point we were bickering about - oh I can't even remember, it was something silly - and the waiter was approaching the table. He smiled and asked how many years we'd been together. When we told him only 24 hours he was quite shocked. "You have the air of two people who have been together for ages," he told us amused.

So even our small disagreement - was it over chocolate? - only made the night better.

By the time we returned to the hotel that night, we were holding hands and it was obvious neither one of us wanted the night to end.

"I'm actually going to leave you outside your door tonight," he smiled at me coyly, as we reached my room. He was carrying my bags in one hand, his other wrapped around my own. "Not that I wouldn't love to uh...I just mean that we should um...you know..." He was so adorable when his ears flushed and he sputtered all nervously.

"I know. Believe me, I want you to, too...but we should...slow down with that a bit. Right?" I was heavily questioning my decision here, and fighting every urge to pull him back into my room again for another perfect night.

Ron nodded. "Right." I noticed the hint of disappointment in his eye. "I'll...can I see you tomorrow?" 

I nodded. "I was hoping you'd want to. I'm staying here tomorrow to get some work done...if it's nice I might venture out into the back garden to work."

"That sounds lovely." He was leaning into me now, his long nose almost touching mine. "I'll hurry back then."

"Please do," I whispered just before his lips touched mine. I decided I wouldn't unlock the door until he walked away...because otherwise I would pull him in with me for another tumble in the bed. God, that was all I wanted to do! And yet I've only known him just a couple hours over a full day now. 

But kissing Ron, it was everything. I never wanted to stop - and it was becoming quite obvious that he didn't either. Our lips pushed against each other then parted for our tongues, but I pulled back a bit before either of us could deepen it...that would completely kill my resolve.

Ron understood and nodded. "I'm going to head up," he sighed. "If your phone rings later...it's just me."

I giggled. "I'll be completely okay with that."

He smiled and gave me one more sweet kiss before he backed away. I gave him a little wave just before he turned to walk back to the elevators.

I entered the room and leaned against the door with a sigh. Sleeping with someone on the third date is acceptable right?

I laughed at myself as I realize we already passed what's acceptable and what's not. Maybe the rules just didn't apply to us...maybe I should just let that shit go.


End file.
